Stay with Me
by dreamseeker150
Summary: m/m yaoi slashdont like dont read...HP/SS can he save harry before its to late or will he have to become just like him. creature fic. R
1. Chapter 1

Hola this isDreamseaker150 this is a new fic for Harry to Sev. Hope you like it. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters…

_**Stay with me**_

Severus Snape received a letter on the morning of December 25 2009 from an owl that was unfamiliar to him. He looked up from the letter to glare over the assembled students of the great hall. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he glanced back at the letter before casting a spell on it to see if it was boogie trapped or if there were any dark curses were on it. When both spells came back negative for any curses or traps he carefully opened the letter and scanned the righting mentally comparing it to that of all the students and colleagues to try to identify who it was from. Not recognizing the hand writing Severus began to read the delicate script of the letter.

"_To the one who holds my heart in a vice like grip,_

_You have saved my life time and time again, _

_But can you save me knowing what I am. _

_Come save me my dark knight. _

_I need your protection._

_For I fear._

_I'll be,_

_Gone._

_Come find me Sev. If you can…"_

After reading and rereading the letter Severus scanned the assembled mass of students again to see if anyone was missing. When his eyes landed on a particularly loud table of red and gold he noticed an absence of one student in particular.

" _**NOOOO**_…" he gasps running from the hall.

An….

I am evil but until next time…. Will he find the young teen or will it be to late.

_**R&R PLEASE!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola this is dreamseeker150 and here is the next chapter of Stay with Me.

I do not own Harry Potter….they belong to J.K … :P

This is a yaoi don't like don't read. Harry /Severus pairing

_**Stay with me**_

" _**NOOOO**_…" he gasps running from the hall.

Severus ran from the hall down the corridors and up the stairs that lead to the lion's den. Gasping for breath he reaches the portrait of the Fat Lady. Trying to regain his composure he looks at the worried face of the portrait and sees the concern marring her face.

"Is he in there?" Severus asked franticly. Seeing her expression…he realized she looked pained, as if to answer would hurt her.

"DAMN IT WOMAN, I HAVN'T GOT ALL DAY!!!!" Severus yelled losing all composer and patience with the Fat Lady.

"Now I will say this once OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR" yelling and pointing his wand in a manner that said 'do what I say or feel the end' the portrait opened hastily for the irate potions master. Running through the open door Severus scanned the common room when he saw that no one was there he ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Bursting through the door he looks through the dorm room checking all the beds, noticing all the beds empty Severus began to get anxious.

"Where is he…_Damn it." _Whispering the last part he begins to turn and make his way out the door. All of a sudden, a soft moan of pain reach his sanative ears. Turning to face the bathroom door he hears another moan this time louder than the last, it was as if the person was trying to call for help but the words were to mashed together to tell one from the next.

"Harry" Severs stated. Fearfully he made his way to the boys bathroom an slowly pushed the door open to reveal the mangled form of one Harry Potter. Upon further inspection Severus began to see many cuts, burses, and burns. Rushing over to him he pulled Harry up to his chest and began to look him over.

"Harry…Harry can you hear me? Harry look at me…" Severus frantically called waiting for some sign that the boy understood him. When no response came he checked for a pulse,….

++++A.N. Ok I am evil I am going to leave it here for now… R&R and you will get more in the next chapter. … Who is the evil one behind the attack? Is it Voldimort or is it someone closer to home? Until next time….+++++


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is dreamseeker150 this is the next chapter of…. STAY WITH ME….hope you enjoy !

I do not own Harry Potter….they belong to J.K … :P

This is a yaoi don't like don't read. Harry /Severus pairing

_**Stay with me**_

_Last time on ..STAY WITH ME…..:_

"_Harry…Harry can you hear me? Harry look at me…" Severus frantically called waiting for some sign that the boy understood him. When no response came he checked for a pulse,…._

Now:

Reaching a shaky hand to the teen's throat trying not to jostle him too much, Severus gently placed his pointer and middle finger to the boys pulse point. Feeling the soft skin of the throat under his ruff and callused fingers Severus felt for a pulse. Feeling the slow sluggish…barely there pulse, but it was there nun the less. Casting a stasis spell to keep Harry stable, Severus sent a patronis to worn Poppy of their impeding arrival. Severus lifted the too light boy into his arms, cradling Harry close to his chest, whispering gently into his ear.

"Hold on Harry, you'll be ok soon. Hold on!" standing up and turning towards the door, striding through the boys dorm and out of the lion's den Severus quickly ascended the stairs to the hospital wing. Upon arrival Poppy through the doors open and ushered Severus over to one of the hospital beds where she had set up the necessary potions, bandages, balms, and other instruments needed to bring the boy back to health. Motioning Severus to releases the stasis spell she began to work on saving Harry's life.

Three hours…..THREE HOURS of waiting outside the damn hospital wing. That infernal woman threw me out because he told her to uses a different potion… or three. Honestly it was not that bad….was it? "_Ok I admit I was a bit out of line. I'm nerves, what's going to happen if Poppy cant help him? I can't lose him not now. Please if there is a God up there save him don't let him die." _

While he was thinking a shadow crept up behind him, the rustling of cloth brought Severus back to earth. Slowly and carefully he slipped his wand from the holster on his arm. When Severus was sure that the shadowed person was right behind him quick as a flash he had the wood be attacker bound and gagged. Pulling the attacker from the shadows a stock of red hair was seen along with bright blue eyes glaring up at him.

"Weasley what a surprise." Severus snarled. Looking over the whelp he noticed blood on his clothing and a few scratches on his arm.

"Well well well what do we have here, it seems we have our culprit to this morning's escapades." Severus said in his cool voice, sending chills down the boy spine.

The doors to the hospital wing opened cutting of the boys comments before he began to spew words of hate or nonsense. Severus didn't care his inter focus was on the medi witch standing in the doorway. She looked exhausted and down hearted.

"Severus I did the best I could, I tried everything I could think of but…." Poppy started to say but Severus ran past her into the word. Seeing only one bed with a curtain around it, walking over to it Severus felt as if an ice cold hand was raping around his heart and squeezing it.

"_Please God no not again no please." S_everus mentally shouted.

Reaching the curtain covered bed, reaching out his had he pulled it back to reaveal….

I'm evil but I am sorry it took so long to update. School killed me and work took my time away but now I'm back in action and will update again soon.

PLEASE R&R love u all….


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is dreamseeker150, I'm sorry it took so long school and work took up a lot of my time sorry again, And now onto the usual warnings and disclaimers.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE OTHER CHARICTERS

THIS IS YAOI BE WARNED.

_**Stay**____**with**____**me**_

_Before: "Severus I did the best I could, I tried everything I could think of but…." Poppy started to say but Severus ran past her into the ward. Seeing only one bed with a curtain around it, walking over to it Severus felt as if an ice cold hand was raping around his heart and squeezing it._

"_Please God no not again no please." Severus mentally shouted. _

_Reaching the curtain covered bed, reaching out his had he pulled it back to reveal…._

Chapter 4:

Reaching the curtain covered bed, reaching out his had he pulled it back to reveal the bruised and battered body of a young Harry Potter. The bruises stood out as a sharp contrast to his skin. The bed sheets even had more color than then Harry did. When Severus looked at the boy he could not see his chest moving. If it wasn't for the machines monitoring Harry's heart rate, giving off a low sounding beep for every breath, you would think he was dead.

"_He__might__have__been__better__off__dead__" _Severus thought bitterly. He was so deep in his thoughts he did not here Poppy come up behind him.

"Severus…. He's alive but barley. He's going to need to stay here for at least a week, god Severus he has internal bleeding and two fractured ribs, one of which punctured his lung. His kidneys are bruised along with his genitals, and multiple lacerations." Poppy half sobbed as she finished relaying Harry's injuries to Severus.

"Sweet Goddess it's a wonder he survived." Severus exclaimed in shock.

"I know my friend but that's not all it seems he was raped I was able to get a sample of semen but I still have to run the spell to check for a DNA match. What are we going to do when he wakes; he was hit across the head a few times as well I do not know if he will be able to remember or not. To tell the truth I do not know what would be worse." Shuddering Poppy ran a gentle hand through Harries' hair, pushing a bit of it off his face.

"Do the test Poppy. When you have the results give them to me directly and I WILL deal with the idiots who dared hurt MY Harry," Severus snarled.

'If looks could kill,' Poppy thought 'I feel sorry for the culprit when Severus gets his hands on them. They should have known better than to mess with his loved-ones." Poppy sighed it had been a long time since she had last seen him like this.

"You must really care for him Severus. I have not seen you this upset since Lily's death. When you catch whoever did this to my adopted son I want in on whatever you have planed" Poppy said.

Severus nodded and sat in the hard plastic chair next to Harry's bed.

"He will be alright Severus I know my son he is strong and will pull through have faith my friend" Poppy placed her hand on Severus's shoulder in a camphorating manner.

"Thank you Poppy but if you don't mind I think I'll stay here for now."

"That's fine Severus; I will be back in a little while to check on him".

" Oh Harry wake up soon."

…..dun dun dun….. lol sorry for the wait life happened. Stay tuned for the next chapter of stay with me. Review please


End file.
